The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the release of a fluid into the environment and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system and method for releasing flavor.
In any place where people gather there will be various odors, fragrances and the like. It is common for homeowners and businesses to oftentimes struggle to maintain pleasant smelling environments. Many odors from such various things as cooking, personal hygiene products, the presence of pets, and cigarette smoke can be present in a home or business. Odors of these types are often difficult to combat.
Aroma emitting devices are well known and are commonly used in homes and commercial establishments to provide a pleasant atmosphere for people in given areas. Such devices passively or actively transmit aromas to the general surroundings.
Examples of passive devices include air wicks, scented gel-packs, and aromatic sticks resting in a bottle of aromatic liquid and protruding out of the bottle so that the liquid is absorbed and drawn upward through the stick where upon, the liquid evaporates from the surface of the stick. One type of active aromatic device is plugged into an electrical power outlet, whereupon, a small heating element heats an aromatic liquid containing member thus causing the liquid to evaporate and escape into the adjacent surroundings. Another example of an active aromatic device is powered by battery or wall outlet and sprays an aromatic mist periodically into a room.
Aromatic devices are commonly used by individuals who enjoy various selected scents. Further, the use of such aromatic devices has been found to improve or enhance the general demeanor of individuals in a particular surrounding. Certain scents have been found to cause desirable mood changes in people in general.